Hate Me but Love Me More
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Aku benci tukang penebar pesona seperti dia. Apakah ini memang kebencian.. Atau.. Yaoi version random coulple SiBum! Mind RnR?


**Hate Me but Love Me More**

**By :: Kim Taena aka Thena**

**.**

**Pairing :: SiBum**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Rated :: T!**

**Warning :: Fict abal, gaje penuh Typo(s) dan kurang bisa dipahami. Bikin boring dan membuat readers ingin kabur sebelum selesai membacanya. Hhehe**

**Disclaimer :: -Copas dri fict yg lain-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

~Siwon pov~

Siapa yang nggak mengenalku?

Ya, kalau kalian belum kenal berarti kalian bukan siswa di SM high school. Sekolah campuran dengan kualitas tinggi di Seoul. Sekolah yang menyediakan fasilitas asrama untuk sisawanya. Yap, tapi bukan itu inti dari cerita ini.

Kembali padaku. Aku adalah Choi Siwon, seorang namja. Tentu! Semua orang tahu kalau melihat dari postur tubuhku yang terbilang tinggi dengan tonjolan otot yang kekar. Tatapan mata tajam serta alis tebal. Lesung pipi yang menambah ketampananku.

Akulah Choi Siwon, namja yang dibilang nyaris sempurna.

Aku kurang paham kenapa mereka menyebutku begitu. Oke, ku tampan. Lalu keluargaku pemilik perusahan Hyundai. Kalian tahu kan perusahaan apa itu? Aku digilai banyak yeojya dan aku sangat pintar. Lalu.. Aku sekarang adalah ketua OSIS di SM high school ini.

" Siwon."

Kualihkan pandanganku ke teman satu kamarku, Kim Youngwoon aka Kangin yang seharusnya sudah kelas tiga. Sayangnya dia nggak naik dan kini jadi setingkat denganku.

" Wae hyung?" Tanyaku cepat sambil menutup buku fisika yang sejak tadi kubaca.

" Kudengar Yoona dan Sooyoung sedang bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu, lho.."

" Yoona? Sooyoung?" Aku malah balik bertanya. Ya, aku nggak kenal siapa orang yang namanya disebut hyungku tadi.

Kangin hyung mendesah bête. " Itu loh Im Yoona, ketua klub pkk dan Choi Sooyoung, ketua klub cheers. Kau ini terkenal tapi kurang peka, ya.. Dasar bolot.."

Oke.. Jangan salahkan aku yang kurang peka atau bolot.. Tapi memang nyatanya ada banyak yeojya yang menggilaiku dan aku nggak mungkin mengenal mereka semua, kan? Itu sih mustahil. Otakku nggak akan kugunakan untuk menyimpan memori kurang penting seperti nama- nama para yeojya itu.

" Lalu?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Kira- kira. Kau suka yang mana? Ketua klub pkk berarti dia jago masak dan keibuan, kan? Dan ketua klub cheers itu artinya dia cantik dan sexy, kan.."

" Ya, hyung! Kau sudah punya Jungsoo hyung!" Seruku mengingatkan.

Hyungku itu meringis.

Kangin hyung salah satu dari beberapa teman namjaku yang agak menyimpang dalam urusan cinta. Yap, dia nggak tertarik sama yeojya, tapi sebaliknya. Selain dia ada Hae dan Hyukkie. Dua namja yang kini juga pacaran.

Dan dari yang kudengar memang banyak yang seperti itu.

Misalnya YeWook couple. Yesung hyung mantan ketua klub musik bersuara emas dan anak kelas satu yang punya suara indah bernama Wookie. Kudengar mereka berpacaran, lho..

Lalu si namja berpredikat Cinderella sangar kelas tiga Kim Heechul dan mantan ketua klub basket Hankyung. Kami menyebut mereka HanChul couple.

Atau KyuMin. Pasangan paling terkenal yang nggak malu bermesraan di depan umum. Si jenius anak kelas satu Cho Kyuhyun dengan senior paling aegyo Lee Sungmin.

Dan masih ada beberapa lagi yang aku ketahui.

Aku sendiri nggak tahu apakah aku juga akan menyimpang mengingat disekitarku terlalu banyak namja yang menyimpang, sih..

Aku berdiri dari kursi belajarku. " Oke, lah.. Terserah hyung mau berpendapat mereka seperti apa. Aku mau keluar. Hari minggu nggak baik kalau digunakan untuk malas- malasan di kamar."

Lagi- lagi Kangin hyung meringis. " Aku sih udah punya urusan di kamar Jungsoo hyung." Gumamnya santai sambil ngeloyor keluar dari kamar kami.

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Yah, aku tahu maksud dari ucapannya. Urusannya dengan Jungsoo hyung nggak lain dan nggak bukan pasti tentang masalah.. err… hmm… aiish! Aku malu mengucapkannya. Yah, pasti urusan ranjang. =3=

Lebih baik aku jalan- jalan hitung- hitung cari udara segar. Aku bosan belajar di kamar.

~Siwon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Ne.. Hari minggu itu waktu yang tepat untuk belajar banyak.

Makanya hari ini aku kabur ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam setumpukan buku pelajaran. Aku bukan tipe namja yang suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal nggak berguna seperti jalan- jalan atau menebar pesona nggak jelas.

Yupz.. Aku nggak seperti dia!

Dugh!

Setumpukan buku yang menghalangi pandanganku itu langsung jatuh karena aku tersandung akar pepohonan. Nasib deh.. Perpustakaan kan letaknya di sekolah dan asrama gedung lain. Satu- satunya jalan yang menghubungkannya cuma taman sekolah yang ditumbuhi pohon besar. Jangan aneh kalau melihat akar yang mencuat ke atas tanah.

" Aigoo.. Sakit.." Ringisku pelan sambil menatap buku- buku malang yang sudah mencium tanah. Kotor.. Kena denda nih bisa- bisa.. Pengurus perpustakaan kan killer banget.. Aduuh.. Sial kau Kibum..

" Gwaenchanayo?" Seseorang merunduk dihadapanku dan merapihkan bukuku.

Tangannya putih dan kelihatan kekar.

Di-dia..?

Dengan gerakan pelan aku mendongkak masih dengan posisi terjatuh. Dan benar! Dia! Si tukang tebar pesona yang sok pintar dan menyebalkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si ketua OSIS Choi Siwon? Aiish.. Kenapa dia?

Siwon mengangkat semua bukuku dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya dengan mudahnya mengangkatku agar berdiri. " Hati- hati, Kibum.."

Dengan cepat kutarik buku- bukuku.

Aku benci dia.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Bisa kurasakan tatapan mata tajamnya kini terus menusukku, namun aku nggak menoleh. Kubiarkan aku langsung melangkah. Berada tetrlalu dekat dengannya bisa membuatku mati.

Sedikit kutegaskan, aku bukan yeojya kecentilan yang akan histeris kalau ditolong oleh namja itu. Well, kenyataannya aku memang bukan yeojya. Dan aku masih memiliki akal sehat agar nggak tertarik pada feromon yang selalu dipancarkannya pada setiap orang. Dasar tukang tebar pesona.

Pasti kalian mau tahu kenapa aku membenci orang perfeksionis macam dia kan?

Kejadiannya itu satu setengah tahun yang lalu..

Waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah..

_Flashback.._

_Aku berlari setelah turun dari mobil Porsche hitam yang membawaku dari rumah. Aku terlambat! Di hari pertama aku sekolah aku terlambat? Aiish, kau terlalu pabbo Kim Kibum._

_Semalaman aku menemani yeo dongsaengku yang menangis karena nggak mau aku masuk asrama. Jadnya aku begadang untuk mendiamkannya dan bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Halahhh…. Ampun deh!_

" _Heyo!" Langkahku terhenti begitu aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Kualihkan pandanganku dan kulihat seorang guru menatapku tajam. " Kau anak baru sudah berani telat, hah?"_

" _Mi-mian songsaengnim.." Ucapku ketakutan._

" _Benar- benar kau ini. Sudh seragammu berantakan."_

_Aku menunduk melihat dasiku. Memang berantakan. Aku kan buru- buru._

" _Tunggu, songsaengnim."_

_Satu suara itu membuatku menatap kearah lain. Kini seorang namja tinggi super tampan berjalan kearah kami dengan memasang senyum sempurnyanya dan membuat jantungku langsung berdegup kencang._

" _Siwon-sshi?"_

" _Aku yang akan menanganinya." Ucap dia lagi._

_Songsaengnim itu mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan kami. Kenapa songsaengnim menurut padanya? Dia juga siswa disini kan? Dia pakai seragam. Dan kayaknya dia satu angkatan denganku, deh.._

_Tanpa meminta izin namja itu memakaikan dasiku dengan perlahan. Nafasku seakan terhenti saat itu juga._

_Kudengar namja itu tertawa. " Yang benar aja.. Masa sudah SMA masih nggak bisa pasang dasi sendiri. Kau kekanak- kanakkan."_

_Jger! Aku bagaikan disambar petir begitu mendengar ucapannya._

" _Namaku Choi Siwon. Siswa baru juga."_

_Choi Siwon? Jadi namanya Choi Siwon.. Baiklah kau namja sok! Mulai sekarang kutetapkan kau sebagai namja nomor satu yang nggak kusukai. Seenaknya aja mengataiku! Dasar aneh!_

_Flashback end.._

_._

Yap.. Sekarang kalian tahu kan kenapa aku membeci orang yang dibilang super sempurna itu.

Huh…

~Kibum pov end~

.

~Siwon pov~

Dia mengheindariku lagi, kan? Ternyata benar kalau dia itu membenciku. Memang apa salahku? Kami sekelas sejak kelas satu sampai sekarang, dan kami nggak pernah saling bicara. Dia selalu mengacuhkanku. Hanya dia satu- satunya namja yang mengacuhkanku.

Ada apa sih dengannya?

Kalau aku punya salah kan seharusnya dia bilang aja. Aku nggak suka diperlakukan begini. Dasar kau Kim Kibum..

Namja aneh!

~~Siwon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon yang duduk dibarisan paling belakang menatap lurus ke sosok Kibum yang duduk di barisan depan. Mata tajamnya nggak bosan- bosan menatap sang snow white itu. Bagaikan kuda yang ingin menyeruduk seorang putri.

Dan sepertinya Kibum menyadari tatapan itu.

Ia enggan untuk bergerak padahal saat ini jam istirahat. Ia tahu ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya dari belakang. Ia ingin menengok tapi ia merasa takut. Takut kenapa? Yap, karena ia nggak mau menatap kearah Siwon yang duduk jauh dibelakangnya.

Brakh!

Kibum tersentak kearah pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh dua yeojya cantik. Im Yoona dan Choi Sooyoung.

" Siwonnie!" Kedua yeojya itu berlari kearah belakang melewati Kibum. Dan karena kehebohan keduanya, Yoona menabrak pinggiran meja Kibum dan membuat penanya jatuh. Seakan nggak perduli, Yoona malah menatap Kibum sekilas lalu menyusul Sooyoung ke tempat Siwon.

Kehebohan terjadi..

" Dasae yeojya centil.." Ejek Kibum pelan sambil menunduk untuk mengambil penanya.

Tatapan matanya tetuju pada pena putih yang berada di dekatnya. Tepatnya dibawah kaki seseorang. Dia mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu namja.

Kini terlihat orang itu menunduk dan mengambil pena Kibum. " Ini.."

Kibum menahan nafas saat mendengar suaranya. Ia langsung menengadah dan melihat Siwon tengah tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan pena itu. Namun saat Kibum ingin mengambilnya Siwon langsung menyembunyikan pena Kibum di balik genggaman tangannya.

Kibum melotot menatap Siwon. Marah tentunya. " Kembalikan!"

" Katakan terima kasih, Kim Kibum.."

Kibum hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. " Choi Siwon.."

Dan tentunya namja yang jauh lebih besar dari Kibum itu nggak takut dengan nada suara marah dari Kibum. " Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Ia tersenyum dan berdiri. Satu tangannya langsung menarik Kibum agar berdiri.

Kibum kembali mendengus sebal. " Penaku!"

Siwon tertawa dan langsung meletakkan pena Kibum di atas meja. Namja super tinggi itu berjalan melewati Kibum sambil menepuk bahunya lembut. " Sama- sama." Ucapnya jelas di telinga Kibum. " Kutunggu di ruang OSIS."

Kibum membatu. Lagi- lagi nafasnya seakan terhenti saat namja itu berada di dekatnya.

Jantungnya lagi- lagi berdegup kencang nggak keruan.

Dengan gerakan slow motion seakan sedang shock Kibum duduk di kursinya. Kini ia terlihat enggan menyentuh penanya yang tadi di pegang Choi Siwon.

Apakah dia akan datang menemui Siwon?

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Dia langsung duduk di kursi ketua OSIS dan memandangi file hitam di atas mejanya. File itu berisi tentang data- data siswa di SM high school. Dia membukanya dan langsung mencari sesuatu.

Foto dan data seorang namja menyita perhatiannya.

Nama :: Kim Kibum

Tanggal Lahir :: 21 Agustus 1987

Sudah setahun lebih namja itu membuat Siwon penasaran. Yap, pasalnya di sekolah ini hanya Kibum yang terlihat sangat membencinya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya yang perfeksionis? Atau Kibum membencinya karena dia tampan?

Oh Tuhan. Sejak kapan ketampanan menjadi sebuah dosa?

Atau karena dia kaya? Terkenal? Pintar? Populer di kalangan namja atau yeojya?

Ya, sekali lagi.. Sejak kapan semua itu menjadi sebuah dosa yang membuatnya harus menderita dibenci oleh Kibum.

Ehh? Tunggu.. Apa yang saya bilang? Menderita?

" Aiish.." Siwon menutup file hitamnya dan menatap keluar jendela ruangan itu. " Kenapa sih dia.. Apa salahku sampai- sampai dia sebegitunya membenciku?" Yah, rasanya sampai saat ini Siwon nggak tahu apa yang membuat Kibum membencinya.

" Siwonnie.." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok Yoona yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Yeojya genit itu langsung menutup pintu ruangan OSIS dan berjalan kearah Siwon. Dia bersandar di samping kursi Siwon.

" Nae, Yoona-yah?" Sejujurnya Siwon agak risih dengan yeojya satu ini.

Yoona merangkul pundak Siwon manja. " Kenapa kau mengambilkan pena Kim Kibum? Bukannya dia itu nggak menyukiamu, Siwonnie?"

" Lalu?"

" Yah.. Hampir semua yeojya penggemarmu tahu. Dan aku juga tahu kau bukan seorang gay seperti Kangin-ah.. Jadi.. Kau nggak tertarik dengan Kibum-ah, kan?"

Siwon seakan tercekat dengan penuturan Yoona. Tertarik pada Kibum?

" Itu mustahil.." Balas Siwon.

Yoona langsung merubah posisinya dengan duduk di pangkuan Siwon.

" Jeongmal mianhae, Yoona-yah.. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku?"

" Aniyo.." Yeojya itu mendesah pelan dan menyentuh bibir seksi Siwon yang teramat menggoda iman itu. Siapa yang setuju dengan author, tunjuk jari?

" Siwonnie terlalu menggoda.." Gumamnya disertai desahan menggoda.

Siwon itu namja biasa. Tentu aja dia langsung menegang digoda seperti itu oleh seorang yeojya secantik Im Yoona.

Yoona mendekatkan bibirnya pada Siwon.

Tunggu! Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan! Bibir itu hanya untuk Kibum! Seseorang tolong hentikan mereka berdua!

Greek.. Seseorang membuka pintu ruang OSIS.

Yoona dan Siwon terkejut dan langsung menatap ke depan. Yang membuka itu juga langsung membeku. Siapa sang penyelamat Siwon itu?

" Ki-kim Kibum?" Ucap Siwon kaku.

Mata Kibum langsung berubah dingin. " Aku kesini karena kau bilang aku disuruh kesini. Main kalau aku mengganggu kalian." Kibum langsung menutup pintu ruang OSIS itu.

Kali ini Siwon tersentak. " Mian Yoona-yah.. Aku keluar.." Namja itu langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoona yang gantian sekarang cemberut. Siwon nggak tahu kenapa ia berpikir harus mengejar Kibum. Yang penting sekarang mencoba bicara dengan Kibum.

" Kim Kibum!" Siwon menarik lengan Kibum cepat.

Kibum menoleh menatap Siwon datar.

" Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.."

Mendengar satu kalimat itu tentu aja Kibum langsung menautkan alisnya bingung. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya tangan Siwon. " Ya Choi Siwon.. Memangnya ada yang harus kau jelaskan? Kurasa nggak. Karena aku nggak ada hubungannya denganmu. Permisi." Namja itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon kini hanya memandangi Kibum kalut.

Benar juga.. Kenapa dia harus menjelaskannya pada Kibum? Kibum kan bukan siapa- siapanya.. Dasar Siwon aneh.. =.=a

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Huuf.. Aku lelah..

Pelajaran olah raga memang membosankan. Kenapa? Karena sejak awal dimulai sampai akhir para yeojya nggak jelas itu selalu mengelu-elukan nama Choi Siwon si ahli basket. Dan si tukang tebar feromon itu selalu terlihat menikmati popularitasnya.

Aku benar- benar nggak suka melihatnya!

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sosok yang teramat sangat kukenali sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang ganti. Namja itu masih memakai baju olah raga bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tinggi dan manis. Siwon dan Sooyoung?

Sedang apa keduanya?

Apa Sooyoung menyatakan perasaannya ke Siwon? Heh! Omona.. Apa bagusnya sih namja itu! Menyebalkan sekali.

Kenapa aku merasa kesal?

Siwon langsung menepuk kepala Sooyoung yang menunduk sambil mengusap wajahnya. Lalu perlahan Siwon memeluk tubuh Sooyoung. God! Ini benar- benar membuatku nggak tahan! Ya, Kibum.. Ada apa denganmu sih?

Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari ruang ganti.

Siwon dan Sooyoung berpacaran?

Lalu kenapa? Nggak ada hubungannya denganku kan?

Setelah agak jauh aku berhenti. Perlahan kusentuh dadaku. Jantungku kembali berdegup cepat dan bisa kurasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatiku. Ne, sakit.. Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak? Ini aneh..

Tes..

Kusentuh pipiku yang telah basah. Aku menangis? Sialan! Apa yang terjadi denganku?

~Kibum pov en~

.

~Siwon pov~

Istirahat.. Akhirnya aku bisa menyendiri di ruang OSIS tanpa diganggu siapapun. Masih teringat jelas kejadian setelah olah raga tadi. Saat Sooyoung menyatakan perasaannya padaku..

" _Saranghae.." Ucap Sooyoung malu- malu sambil menunduk._

_Aku langsung membatu. Benar yang dikatakan Kangin hyung. Kemarin Yoona yang menggodaku. Sekarang Sooyoung menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yeojadeul itu benar- benar konyol._

_Aku menarik nafas. " Mian Sooyoung-ah.. Aku.."_

_Aku nggak bisa menerimanya._

_Sooyoung menunduk sambil terisak pelan. Padahal aku belum bilang apa- apa tapi dia sudah menangis begitu. Yah, ampun.. Aku juga nggak mau di anggap telah membuatnya menangis._

_Perlahan kuusap kepalanya. " Sudahlah.." Bisikku sambil meraih tubuh tinggi yeojya itu dalam pelukanku. " Mianhae, Sooyoung-ah.."_

Kata Kangin hyung aku ini pasti aneh.

Ditengah popularitasku di hadapan banyak yeojya nggak satupun yeojya yang menarik perhatianku. Kangin hyung bilang aku sama dengannya. Agak nggak normal dalam urusan cinta. Yang benar aja.. Itu artinya aku tertarik sama namja, kan? Itu sih mustahil.. Sampai saat ini juga nggak ada satupun namja yang menarik perhatianku.

Kecuali…

Dia..

Pandanganku dengan mudah menemukan sosoknya yang sedang makan siang sendirian di kantin sekolah yang cukup ramai. Dia memang bukan tipe yang nggak punya teman, tapi dia memang sedikit pendiam.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum..

Dan yang nggak kupahami.. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran? Wajahnya yang selalu datar sekarang terlihat sedih. Berbeda.. Dan.. Humm.. Rapuh. Oke, kau terlalu berlebihan Choi Siwon. Sekarang dekati dia dan tanya ada apa. Sejujurnya aku nggak suka dengan raut wajahnya sekarang.

Tuk. Kuletakkan sekotak susu di sampingnya.

Kibum langsung menengadah dan seperti biasa. Dia langsung melotot saat melihatku. " Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya ketus.

Aku memilih duduk disampingnya. " Menemanimu. Nggak boleh?"

" Andwae." Jawabnya cepat dan hendak berdiri meninggalkanku.

Aku benci kau acuhkan seperti ini!

" Tunggu dan duduk disini!" Kali ini dengan sedikit kasar aku menahan lengan kecilnya dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Tentu aja kelakuanku ini membuatku mendapat death glare sempurna dari namja yang dijuluki snow white ini.

Dia menghentakkan tanganku kasar. " Mau apa sih!"

" Kalau aku nggak boleh menemanimu. Maka temani aku." Ucapku akhirnya. Kali ini kulembutkan suaraku. Aku tahu pesonaku nggak akan bisa menghancurkan pertahanannya. Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku bersikap lembut pada dia?

Kali ini kulihat tatapan mata Kibum berubah heran dan perlahan melembut. Ya, dia memang nggak tersenyum manis. Tapi aku tahu tatapan matanya nggak sedingin tadi. Dia menatap lurus kedepan dan melanjutkan memakan roti tanpa bersuara.

" Kau.. Membenciku?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

" Ne."

Aku terkejut tentunya. Mudah sekali dia menjawabku. Rasanya harga diriku hancur sudah.

" Boleh kutahu karena apa?"

Dia langsung menatapku heran. " Kau.. Bahkan nggak ingat? Cih, perfeksionis apanya. Kau ini nggak lebih dari namja bodoh yang menyebalkan dan sok tahu juga seenaknya." Dia mencelaku dengan sangat mudah Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani bicara begitu padaku.

" Mana kutahu kalau kau nggak cerita, Kibummie.."

Ups! Apa yang tadi kukatakan? Kibummie? Manis sekali..

Entah yang keberapa kalinya. Namja itu menatapku heran. Namun wajahnya langsung memerah. Lho? Kenapa dia memerah begitu? Manis sekali kelihatannya.

" Sudah ah.. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Urus aja yeojyachingu-mu, si Sooyoung itu" Kilahnya sambil menoleh dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkanku. Kali ini aku membatu.

Dia bilang apa? Yeojyachingu? Sooyoung?

Apa dia lihat kejadian yang tadi?

Kenapa dia jadi seketus itu saat menyebut nama Sooyong..? Mungkin nggak kalau sebenarnya selama ini dia menyukaiku?

~Siwon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal bodoh ke Siwon di kantin dulu. Kenapa dia bisa bilang tentang Sooyoung? Pasti Siwon kaget dan penasaran dari mana dia tahu tentang Sooyoung. Dan kenapa ucapannya terdengar ketus dan…

Kedengaran cemburu..?

" Aiish! Aku nggak cemburu!" Gerutunya sambil menggetok meja perpustakaan dan tentu langsung membuat beberapa siswa mendelik tajam kearahnya. Kibum langsung mengkeret malu.

Dia kembali fokus dengan pikirannya tentang Choi Siwon..

" Aku nggak mungkin cemburu, kan? Kenapa aku cemburu? Bukannya aku membenci dia? Tapi.. Waktu melihat mereka berdua berpelukan.. Kenapa rasanya sakit?" Gerutunya lagi dengan pelan.

" Aiish!" Tanpa sadar Kibum berteriak lagi.

" Kau berisiki banget sih!" Seorang namja cantik yang duduk di samping Kibum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan langsung mengangkat bukunya untuk memukul kepala Kibum.

Tep! Buku itu ditahan sebelum sempat mengenai kepala Kibum.

Kibum menengadah dan lagi- lagi kaget saat melihat sosok Siwon lah yang melindunginya. Namja itu tersenyum gentle.

" Mian, hyung. Tapi buku bukan untuk memukul. Biar anak ini kubawa pergi agar nggak mengganggu lagi dengan suara gerutunya yang berisik banget." Ujarnya sambil nyengir dan langsung menarik tangan Kibum.

Kali ini Kibum nggak mengelak atau marah- marah. Dengan lesu ia mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon dengan kewalahan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Graak! Siwon membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menarik Kibum masuk ke dalamnya.

Kibum memandangi Siwon datar. " Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, sih?"

" Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku nggak sengaja ada di perpustakaan dan aku juga merasa berisik dengan suara gerutuanmu itu." Jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia langsung mengusap kepala Kibum. " Gwaenchanayo? Kau kelihatan murung.."

" Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Seru Kibum ketus dan menghindar dari sentuhan Siwon ia berniat keluar dari ruang OSIS itu namun sayangnya dengan gesit Siwon menahan pintu agar nggak bisa dibuka Kibum.

Kibum mendelik kesal. Jantungnya udah nggak keruan lagi sekarang. " Aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

" Jangan kekanak- kanakkan Kim Kibum!" Seru Siwon yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. " Selama ini aku berusaha bersabar mengikuti permainanmu yang selalu mengacuhkanku. Kau tahu? Itu membuatku bingung dan kepikiran! Kita aja nggak pernah nobrol tiba- tiba kau membenciku."

Kibum terdiam memandang lurus ke mata Siwon yang kelihatan bingung.

" Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sangat membenciku.."

" Apa perlu alasan untuk membenci seseorang?" Tantang Kibum.

" Tentu!" Siwon nggak mau kalah.

" Sifatmu itu yang membuatku kesal. Dasar namja sok perfeksionis yang hobi tebar pesona dan feromon di sana- sini. Aku muak melihatmu dikelilingi yeojya. Aku muak melihatmu yang terlalu di banga- banggakan!" Kibum menunjuk kearah Siwon. " Kau itu namja paling hobi tebar pesona di kalangan yeojya dan itu membuatku muak!"

" Stop!" Seru Siwon. " Memangnya salah kalau aku begini? Lagi pula aku nggak tebar pesona, Kim Kibum. Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Kibum diam mendengar sangkalan Siwon.

Berlebihan? Benarkah dia terlalu berlebihan? Ne, kalau di pikir- pikir dia selama ini muak kalau Siwon dikelilingi yeojya. Ia nggak suka melihat namja itu tebar pesona karena itu membuatnya dikelilingi semakin banyak yeojya.

Kalau masalah dasi satu setengah tahun yang lalu..

" Ta-tapi tetap aja aku muak melihatnya!" Kibum berusaha menyangkal. Namun sekarang keragu- raguan melandanya. Apa benar ia benci pada Siwon? Atau sebenarnya selama ini ia hanya… cemburu?

Sejenak Siwon menatap Kibum lalu saat ia berhasil menyimpulkan seluruh alasan Kibum senyum manis terukir di wajah tampannya. " Ya, Kim Kibum.. Akuilah kalau sebenarnya kau nggak punya alasan logis untuk membenciku." Godanya kini.

Kibum berubah resah. " Aku mau kembali ke kel_" Ia memutar tubuhnya dan..

Dugh! Wajah manisnya menghantam pintu yang ia nggak sadari sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

" Gwae-gwaenchanayo, Kibummie!"

Kibum meringis sambil menutup wajahnya yang baru aja mencium pintu.

" Aiish.." Dia membuka wajahnya dan menatap Siwon.

Detik itu juga Siwon terkesiap melihat darah setetes keluar di bibir mungil Kibum. " Kau terluka. Aiish.. Pabboya.. Lagi nggak liat kalau pintu bener- bener di belakangmu!" Siwon langsung menyentuhkan jarinya di bibir Kibum.

Dan tentu aja..

Sentuhannya itu kembali membuat Kibum menahan nafasnya dengan tubuh yang mulai memanas karena panik. " A-apa-apaan sih? Aku bisa!" Serunya hendak menghindar. Tapi tangan Siwon yang satunya buru- buru memegangi wajahnya.

" Tunggu!" Tangan Siwon yang tadi menyentuh bibir Kibum langsung mengambil sapu tangan di saku kemejanya dan mengelap darah Kibum perlahan dengan hati- hati. Dengan serius ditatapnya bibir merah itu.

Siwon mulai menelan ludah.. Keanehan mulai menguasai pikirannya. Antara rasa penasaran dengan bibir itu juga kewarasan yang memaksanya melepas namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

Lagi- lagi ditegaskan.. Siwon hanyalah namja biasa yang pastinya akan tergoda dengan sebuah apel ranum di hadapannya. Tunggu.. Snow white-nya kan Kibum? Well, kita ubah.. Siwon pasti akan tergoda dengan snow white cantik di hadapannya itu.

Jemarinya perlahan mengusap bibir Kibum. Sentuhan itu tentu membuat Kibum menegang.

Author saranin Kibum nggak usah bersuara. Karena kalau dengar suara Kibum, Siwon bisa semakin tergoda. Tapi tentu aja jalan ceritanya nggak akan dibuat melenceng dari versi yang lainnya.

" Ma-mau apa kau.." Bisik Kibum pelan. Ditelinga Siwon itu kedengaran seperti sebuah bisikan lembut yang.. terlalu menggoda imannya.

Dengan cepat di lahapnya bibir mungil Kibum dengan nafsu.

Kibum tersentak menghadapi serangan Siwon yang terlalu tiba- tiba itu. Ia mundur hingga tubuhnya kini sudah bertubrukan dengan tembok dan Siwon terus menciumnya. Memaksanya.

Bibir Kibum terasa perih. Tapi.. Juga terasa lembut.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kibum sesekali agar namja itu membuka jalur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya untuk Kibum, nggak sulit meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Kibum mendesah dan itu membuat Siwon langsung menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Kibum.

Kibum sadar ini konyol! Ditengah perasaan melambungnya kini, ia langsung mendorong dada Siwon dengan pelan. Tapi Siwon langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum dan menekannya semakin dalam ke tembok.

Kibum mulai kesulitan bernafas. Wajahnya panas. Tapi.. Ia menyukainya.. Ciuman Siwon dan sentuhan namja itu.. Membuatnya merasa menyenangkan.

Greek! Tiba- tiba pintu ruang OSIS terbuka perlahan dan Yoona tercengang melihat kejadian panas yang berlangsung dihadapannya.

Kibum dan Siwon tersentak dan langsung saling melepaskan satu sama lain.

Keheningan menguasai ruangan itu.

" Mian!" Seru Kibum akhirnya sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Tinggallah Yoona yang menatap Siwon heran.

" Si-siwonnie.. Kau..?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yoona. " Waeyo? Salahkah kalau ternyata aku menciumnya?"

" Kau suka dia?"

Siwon kini menatap Yoona serius. " Ne. Kurasa.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Kibum pov~

Kejadian dua hari yang lalu nggak bisa kulupakan. Dua hari? Yap! Dua hari telah berlalu. Aku benar- benar nggak bisa percaya kalau kejadian itu bukan mimpi. Seorang Choi Siwon yang kubenci menciumku seperti itu? Dan aku yang membencinya.. Nggak melakukan perlawanan keras dan malah menikmatinya..

Ada apa denganku?

Apa selama ini aku salah mengartikan perasaanku terhadap namja perfeksionis itu?

Apa seharusnya perasaanku selama ini bukanlah benci namun.. Cemburu?

Jadi aku.. Tertarik padanya?

Tunggu! Kalau ku ingat memang dari awal aku sudah agak tertarik kepadanya. Hanya saja insiden dasi itu membuatku kesal karena dia meledekku dengan bilan aku kekanak- kanakkan. Tapi.. Bukan itu intinya..

Setelah menenal dia semakin lama aku semakin kesal. Dia disukai banyak yeojya. Namanya selalu dielu- elukan. Dia nggak bisa lepas dari kepungan yeojya centil yang suka menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang kekar. Yap.. Itulah yang membuatku kesal.

Aish, Kibum! Itu bukan bukan! Itu sih murni cemburu namanya.

Kusentuh bibirku. Rasanya sentuhannya masih tertinggal disana. Kenapa dia menciumku? Apa dia menyukaiku? Bukannya Siwon itu namja normal? Dan Sooyong? Bukannya dia pacaran dengan Sooyoung?

" Kibummie.."

Degh! Jantungku langsung seakan berhenti saat mendengar suara bass itu. Sejak kapan ia jadi selalu memanggilku dengan nama semanis itu?

" Kita.. Harus bicara.." Bisiknya lagi.

Aku diam. Setelah kejadian itu aku semakin menghindarinya. Bahkan aku nggak berani memandang wajahnya. Aku terlalu malu dan kacau kalau melihat tatapan mata itu lagi.

Aku harus pergi.

" Sepulang sekolah.." Satu kalimat itu membuatku nafasku lagi- lagi berhenti. Siwon langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sepulang sekolah? Menemuinya?

~Kibum pov end~

.

~Siwon pov~

Dia semakin nggak mau bicara denganku. Ya, aku mengerti sekarang kalau dia semakin membenciku. Tapi aku nggak mau seperti ini. Sejak awal hubungan kami memang nggak terlalu dekat, tapi aku nggak mau semakin hancur karena masalah dua hari yang lalu.

Aku harus bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Akan kunyatakan perasaanku ini padanya.

Kalaupun dia akan menolakku, setidaknya aku masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Ya, setidaknya mencoba dari awal. Dengan menjadi sahabatnya. Itu nggak terlalu buruk.

Karena itu.. Aku ingin mengakhiri kebenciannya padaku hari ini juga.

~Siwon pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Kibum yang hendak menarik tasnya agar bisa pulang langsung diam mematung saat melihat Siwon berjalan tepat disampingnya dan keluar dari kelas. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Brugh! Kibum jadi ragu untuk pulang dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Apakah aku harus menemuinya.. Atau nggak usah.." Gumamnya sendirian.

Sampai kelas sepipun Kibum masih duduk sendirian. Sudah satu jam dari jam pulang sekolah.

" Lebih baik aku pulang. Da pasti sudah pulang juga." Kibum memutuskan. Ia segera menarik tasnya dan hendak berdiri dari kursinya. Namun sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya membuatnya diam. " Choi Siwon?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Nggak ada jawaban.

Sebelum Kibum menoleh kebelakang tangan itu langsung membekap mulutnya dan tentu itu membuat Kibum kaget dan langsung meronta. Kini ia sudah berdiri dan menatap tiga namja berwajah yadong dan seorang yeojya cantik.

Im Yoona..

Namja yang tadi membekap mulut Kibum melepaskannya dan sebagai gantinya ia memegangi tangan Kibum dibelakang punggungnya.

" Mau apa kau Yoona!" Seru Kibum marah.

" Kau .. Berani sekali menggoda Siwon."

Hah? Kibum tersentak. Siapa yang menggoda Siwon? Bukannya selama ini dia yang menggoda Siwon?

" Jangan macam- macam!" Balas Kibum. " Kau mau apa hah?"

Yoona tertawa sinis. " Aku sih nggak tahu mau ngapain kamu. Itu terserah tiga namja ini." Yeojya cantik itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas. " Kalian boleh melakukan apapun terhadap dia asal namja itu berhenti menggoda Siwon-ku."

Hoy! Sejak kapan Siwon punyamu! *author naik darah*

Yoona berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

" Bagus.. Sekarang kita bisa bersenang- senang dikit." Ucap namja yang memegangi tangan Kibum. Dengan kasar dia langsung mendudukkan Kibum di atas meja dan mencengkram lengannya kuat.

" Lepaskan aku sialan!" Kibum meronta. Tapi satu namja lainnya langsung memegangi kedua kakinya.

" Baik.. Biar aku dulu yang mencicipinya.. Beri aku waktu tiga puluh menit, ya.."

Kibum merinding begitu mendengar ucapan namja itu.

" Dasar. Sesukamu saja, lah. Aku yang terakhir biar aku bisa puas dengan tubuhnya."

" Lepaskan!" Jerit Kibum semakin histeris. Air matanya sudah tumpah antara perasaan marah, takut, benci dan menyesal karena saat ini ia nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Tubuhnya langsung merasa sakit saat merasakan namja itu sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

" Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!"

" Percuma.. Nggak akan ada yang dengar.." Bisik namja itu sambil menarik kancing- kancing seragam Kibum dengan kasar dan memandang lapar pada dada putih yang sudah terekspos itu. " Benar- benar menggoda."

" Jangan! Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

" Jangan bermimpi!" Seru namja itu lagi dan hendak mencium bibir Kibum. Namun sebuah suara derap lari dan hantam keras membuat namja itu langsung terlempar kesamping. Yang memegangi tangan dan kaki Kibum juga langsung dipukul oleh seseorang hingga terbanting menghantam kursi yang langsung berantakan.

Kibum terisak ketakutan dan shock saat melihat sosok Siwon sudah dihadapannya. " Si-siwon.. Hiks.."

Siwon melotot marah membuat ketiga namja itu langsung mengkeret. " Kalian bertiga. Saat ini juga pergi dari sini. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini karena aku berani jamin besok kalian kan dikeluarkan! Akan kulaporkan kalian ke pihak sekolah!" Ancamnya kasar sambil berteriak. " PERGI!"

Mendengar suara amukan si ketua OSIS ketiga namja itu langsung berlari. Nggak ada yang berani melawan Siwon tentunya. Siwon langsung menatap Kibum yang masih duduk diatas meja sambil terisak ketakutan.

Tatapan matanya melembut dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memeluk Kibum. " Gwaenchanayo, Kibummie?"

" Pa-pabbo.. Aku tentu aja nggak baik- baik saja.." Isaknya pilu. " Aku takut.. Takut setengah mati.."

" Sekarang kau aman.. Aku janji besok ketiga namja itu nggak akan ada di sekolah ini lagi. Sudahlah.. Sekarang tenang.."

Kibum masih terisak pelan. " Go-go-gomawo.." Ucapnya akhirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih padahal selama ini ia nggak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon setipa kali ia dibantu.

Siwon tersenyum sambil terus mengusap pundak Kibum lembut.

" Kau.. Masih belum pulang? Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Akhirnya isakan Kibum sudah berhenti. Tapi ia masih menangis. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Siwon dan dia menengadah untuk melihat mata namja itu.

Siwon balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. " Tadinya aku mau pulang ke asrama karena kupikir kau nggak datang. Tapi saat mau menuruni tangga aku dengar suara jeritanmu kencang sekali. Jadi aku langsung berlari dan kuliat tiga namja brengsek itu nyaris memperkosamu."

Kibum menunduk. " Mianhae.. Seharusnya aku langsung menemuimu.." Namja itu malah kembali terisak.

" Kubilangb sudah jangan menangis.." Siwon semakin melembutkan suaranya. " Ah, mumpung kita disini lebih baik ku katakan sekarang aja."

" Apa?"

" Kim Kibum.. Saranghae.."

Kibum langsung tersentak begitu Siwon mengucapkannya. " Ber-bercanda.. Bukankah kau pacaran dengan Sooyoung?"

Gantian Siwon yang tersentak. Namun detik kemudian namja itu langsung tertawa. " Ya, Kibum.. Jangan bilang kau lihat saat aku memeluk Sooyoung ya?"

Kibum mengangguk ragu.

" Aku saat itu menolaknya. Karena aku nggak tega melihatnya menangis jadi aku memeluknya. Jadi kau salah pengertian, ya?"

Dapat dilihat wajah Kibum yang sudah memerah semakin merah sekarang. Ia malu. " Kau.. Kau kan tahu aku membencimu.. Kenapa kau malah bilang menyukaiku? Kau mau balas dendam karena selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu, kan?"

" Ani! Aku serius.. Aku sangat serius. Kau harus percaya.. Tapi.." Siwon terdiam. " Aku nggak mau memaksamu menerimaku karena aku tahu kau membenciku. Makanya.."

" Ne, aku membencimu."

Siwon menghela nafas.

" Tapi sekarang kurasa aku tahu.. Itu bukan benci." Lanjut Kibum sambil menunduk.

" Maksudmu?"

" Awalnya aku kesal karena kau mengataiku. Tapi lama- kelamaan kurasa aku bukannya membencimu. Aku cemburu. Kau selalu kelihatan tebar pesona dimataku sehingga para yeojya itu tergila- gila padamu. Dan aku nggak suka.." Jelas Kibum masih dalam keadaan nggak mau menatap Siwon.

" Tunggu.. Aku mengataimu? Maksudnya..?"

Kibum menelan ludah malu. Apakah ia harus menceritakannyapada Siwon? Tapi akhrinya ia menceritakan kenangan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon. Dan tahu bagaimana tanggapan Siwon. Dia langsung tertawa!

" Kenapa tertawa?" Kibum berubah cemberut.

Siwon masih tertawa. " Jeongmal mianhae.. Ah, aku ingat. Kau namja yang nggak bisa memakai dasi. Ya, Kibummie.. Kau nggak tahu sih.. Saat aku memakaikan dasimu dengan benar wajahmu memerah kayak anak- anak dan kau tegang sekali. Makanya kubilang ka kekanak- kanakkan karena ditegur begitu aja langsung tegang."

" Di-ditegur!" Seru Kibum frustasi. " Kau tahu nggak sih saat itu aku gugup karena kau!"

Detik itu jua Kibum langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Siwon memandang lurus kemata namja itu. Mencari sesuatu yang diinginkannya dari balik sinar mata Kibum.

" Karena aku? Kibum.. Kau.. Menyukaiku sejak awal..?"

Kibum menunduk. Ia nggak berani menjawabnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan sesuatu yang ekstrim. Ia langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan membuat namja tinggi itu menunduk. Kibum mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Siwon terpaku.

" Ne, nado saranghae.." Jawab Kibum malu- malu dengan wajah merah padam.

Senyuman lebar langsung terulas di wajah Siwon. " Yah, aku benar.. Ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. Gomawo, Kibummie." Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum erat. " Aku bersumpah aku akan selalu menjagamu dan berhenti tebar pesona."

" Memang. Kalau kau tetap seperti itu. Aku berani jamin aku akan semakin membencimu."

Siwon tertawa sambil menciumi rambut Kibum lembut. Menghirup aroma namjachingunya itu. " Silahkan kalau kau membenciku. Tapi sebagai balasannya kau harus lebih mencintaiku. Arra?" Godanya.

Kibum tersenyum manis sambil membalas pelukan Siwon. " Ne. Arraseo.."

Yap.. Sekalipun nanti ia kembali marah atau membenci Siwon. Sebagai gantinya dia akan berusaha mencintai Siwon lebih dan lebih. Itu baru impas namanya.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyaaa… Akhirnya yaoi version random couple selesai.. SiBum terakhir.. Man buat para SiBum shipper yang sudah menanti cerita couple ini dari kapan tau. Hhaha.. Bagaimana? Bagus? Atau jelek? Semua kuserahkan buat readers..

Typos? Gaje? Aneh? Yah.. Itu udah biasa.. Aku nggak edit ulang, nih.. Maaf deh klo typsnya segundang..

Kalau ada yang berkenan tinggalin review yaa

Author udah males ngetik bacot yang nggak penting ini.

Eh, iya.. Kayak biasa nggak lupa kuucapkan makasih buat all readers and reviewers yang membaca cerita konyol ini.

See you~ :D


End file.
